The same but different
by Meldiriel21
Summary: Erin and Leila are identical twins...or were. They don't even resemble each other now. But when the two and Leila's friend Bec are transported to Middle Earth can they cooperate to survive with the Fellowship? My first fanfic! All reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any related characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any related characters. They belong to Tolkien.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I've had the account for a while so I thought I should write something. All reviews are welcome, but please, no flames. It is a humour fic, maybe even a Mary Sue parody, if I ever finish it. This is only the introduction so give me a chance guys. Thanks! And now, on with the story….

**The same but different….**

**Prologue**

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Have a guess."

"Don't skip through the scenes!"

"But I don't want to watch the hobbits, I want to see Legolas!"

"Some of us like the movie because it's a masterpiece of – OW!"

"That's what you get for trying to steal the remote."

Erin rubbed her upper arm and shot her twin sister Leila her best death glare. Leila didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the television screen, as Legolas was now saying his bit at the council of Elrond. Erin left the lounge room and stormed off down the hallway to her bedroom, the one she shared with Leila. It would give her at least another hour's peace and quiet. Maybe an hour and a half.

For identical twin sisters, Erin and Leila weren't really that much alike. Erin was a good student. Not the next Albert Einstein or anything like that, but she worked hard at school. She enjoyed reading and had actually read the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. (She had tried reading the Silmarillion but wasn't a quarter of the way through it yet.) She doubted that Leila knew who Tolkien was. She played sport and had a small circle of down to earth friends who Leila considered beneath her.

They hadn't always been so different. They had started drifting apart when they entered high school. Erin had kept her hair its natural colour (a dirty blonde), whilst Leila had died her hair black with blonde tips. She also wore make up so thick that if you poked her with a stick it would be as if a crater had opened in her face. She wore dark make up around her eyes and nothing but the latest fashions. She claimed that it was the latest trend and it was hot. Erin thought it looked borderline emo but said nothing.

Erin lay on her bed, these thoughts floating around in her head, considering whether or not she should start her English essay. She winced when she heard her sister shriek and the front door being flung open.

"BEC!!"

"Oh God…." Erin groaned.

She sat up on her bed, ready to give Leila another death glare when she and her _BFF _Bec would inevitably enter the room. Leila and Erin's room was split into two sides. One was covered with posters of the Jonas Brothers, Orlando Bloom and Zac Effron, not to mention photo's of Leila and her friends, lips puckered at the camera. Erin's side also had pictures of her and her friends, but it had posters of her favourite movies such as Lord of the Rings and the Terminator.

The door opened. Erin was ready with her death stare as Leila and Bec walked in. They were giggling together, probably about Legolas again. Bec and bleached blonde hair, which she had dyed when the Fellowship of the Ring came out. Erin refused to believe that this was coincidence. She knew it was because of Bec's undying affection for Haldir, though if asked Bec would just giggle flirtatiously (which Erin found disturbing) and would say, "Don't be silly."

At the moment, the two were ignoring Erin's death glare, which irritated Erin thoroughly, so she decided to leave to talk to her brother, the only sane person in the household. She hadn't reached to door before Bec had accosted her however.

"Erin, when are you going to let me do your make up? You'd look so pretty!"

"Forget it, Bec" Leila sniffed. "You know what a tomboy she is."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Erin snapped. She tried to wiggle out of Bec's grasp. They went through this every time Bec came over and Erin never understood why she felt the need to try and mould her into a clone of Leila. They were twins already, that was bad enough.

"Come on Erin, just once. I promise you won't recognise yourself."

"Yeah, that'd be right." Erin growled. She was in a very bad mood already because of Leila pinching her arm and nearly breaking the skin. She just wanted to escape.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Leila smirked. That was the last straw. Erin's boyfriend had recently dumped her for someone else (he hadn't said who). It was still pretty painful to think about it.

"You little sl-" But before she could say anything else Leila had picked up a book from the table by Erin's bed and thrown it. She didn't have very good aim, because the book hit Bec in the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god! Bec!"

Leila ran to Bec's side, apologising over and over. Erin couldn't help it. She just started laughing. She sank onto her knees, not even hearing Leila admonishing her whilst apologising to Bec at the same time. But then her laughter died in her throat. The book that Leila had thrown was not acting normally. The pages were blowing wildly, as if in a strong wind. But the window wasn't open. Erin realised she couldn't hear Bec sobbing or Leila speaking. She looked up and was shocked to find their mouths were still moving, but there was no sound. Erin tried to speak but she couldn't hear her own voice. Then the book flashed a red light like fire. Even though she couldn't hear it, she knew Leila and Bec would be screaming. Then everything was black.


	2. How cliche can you get?

How cliché can you get

**How cliché can you get?**

Erin woke, not staring up at a clear blue sky, but face down in mud. She immediately sat up and groaned, wiping mud off her face. She couldn't see, but she knew she must look terrible, not to mention she had a splitting head ache. She looked around, and found she was sitting in the middle of a forest. It was quiet except for the rustling of the leaves and the occasional bird. Now she was very confused. And alone. And that caused her to panic.

_Where are Leila and Bec? What am I doing out here alone? What happened?_

Then the memories started to flood back. The book...something about the book….She tried to remember what the book was. It was thick, had a dark brown cover and gold writing on the front with a symbol.

_Tolkien's symbol, _she thought wildly, standing up. _But that might mean…No, no don't even think it. _

She had read many 'girl falls into middle earth fan fiction' and she refused to believe that it was happening to her.

_I'm in a coma, some weird coma. That's all, _she thought to herself as she got up and walked around. There was nothing else to do. If she was in a coma, nothing would hurt her here. She hadn't been walking very long when she came across a small clearing in the forest. A ray of sun fell straight through the gap in the trees and alighted upon two figures sitting in the exact middle of the clearing.

One figure and long black hair that fell down her back like, well, a black waterfall. She had green eyes like emeralds and her skin was as pale as moonlight. She wore a long gown that seemed to shimmer and change colour, from blue to black to gold. It hurt to look at it. Erin was staring at with her eyes watering when the figure stood and Erin recognized it was her own twin sister Leila.

"What the hell are you doing in my coma?!"

Leila seemed just as shocked to see Erin as Erin was to see her. Erin noticed that the other girl had golden hair like the sun, crystal blue eyes and a long, white gown that would have camouflaged perfectly with an ice berg in Antarctica. It had to be Bec.

Leila seemed to have found her voice.

"What do you mean your coma? Don't you get it? We're in Middle Earth, idiot!"

"Don't say that?" Erin screamed. "We can't be in Middle Earth, it's not possible! I'm in a coma, and you're just messing with my head!"

"Erin don't you see, it's the only explanation," said Bec, as if she were talking to a five year old. "Lady Leilana and I have been transported here by some unknown power to fulfill a great task and to meet our one true loves."

"Yes, I will be meeting with my love Legolas and Beauwen will be destined to meet and fall in love with Haldir"

Erin found this situation so absurd she actually laughed. Hysterically. For a long time she couldn't stop. Leila and Bec were using the names they had made up for a story they had written a few months ago. In it, the two characters Lady Leilana and Beauwen saved Middle Earth almost single handedly. Erin had found it so awful she had thrown it in the shredder. Leila hadn't spoken to her for weeks.

When she stopped laughing she said, "You realise how crazy this is? Neither of are as, well, beautiful as this in real life." They were beautiful, but it was a weird kind of beautiful. Continuing on, she said "And there is no way Legolas or Haldir would fall in love with you, even if this was Middle Earth."

Leila and Bec glared at her. "Well, no one asked you along Erin," Leila said snootily. "I see you're not unbelievably gorgeous. Guess the unknown powers thought you were a lost cause." Bec laughed a high pitch screeching sound. This taunt was lost on Erin however. It was true that she was same old Erin, wearing a pair of now dirty jeans, runners and a Snoopy dog t-shirt, but she didn't care. She didn't understand why, but she didn't care. Maybe it was because she respected canon, whereas Leila and Bec didn't.

_If this is Middle Earth, which it isn't. I'm still in a coma, _she thought. She didn't say anything in retaliation though. She was never good with comebacks, which made Leila think she'd won. Smiling triumphantly she turned and arm in arm with Bec started to walk off. Erin watched them go with satisfaction. Her head ache was now far worse. As she sat down however she heard something that made her wish she was still unconscious.

"_Daro!"_

Erin groaned to herself. She turned and saw Leila and Bec standing stock still. In front of them were three tall, handsome men…who were not men. Two had dark brown hair that was neatly braided. The third and easily most regal one had golden hair. All three had pointed ears and arrows pointed straight at the girls hearts.

Erin groaned again. "Holy crap…."

A/N: Well, the second chapters up in a day. I'm hoping people are enjoying it. Suggestions and reviews always welcome. Bit of a cliff hanger ending there but I'll have the next chapter up soon, don't worry!


End file.
